


The Fall of Black Petals

by PeriOwl



Category: AI: The Somnium Files (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 11:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21507388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeriOwl/pseuds/PeriOwl
Summary: This is just a small oneshot thing based on an RP
Kudos: 4





	The Fall of Black Petals

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small oneshot thing based on an RP

(Note: Mizuki end canon)

Ever since she got adopted by Date, Karna has been working hard. Working on getting a better life. One that doesn't involve murder and sadness. She followed in his footsteps. She worked her way up the ranks, becoming yet another detective and psyncer for ABIS. 

Of course it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows. She still had her ups and downs. One night, when she was still just a normal police officer, she got involved in a nasty fight. Ironically, she ended up losing her left eye. 

This is how she first got in contact with ABIS. Her dad pulled a few strings. Eventually, she was given an AI Ball. It was still the same Aiba. She was just being shared across two devices now. They could both hear each other's conversations with Aiba, but she could make it private for one of them if she felt the need to. 

A year later, Karna Date was given her first real case. The case of The Black Flower Killer. The killer had chosen that name themselves. That very fact instantly put Karna on edge. She knew what it meant…

You see, she's not a "real" human. She was created artificially, from a flower. A rose. Inside a secret underground lab in Akihabara. There were others just like her, including the mermaid in Sunfish Pocket. They could both tell where they came from, but they kept it quiet. Flowers look out for each other.

Karna was only a year old when she was thrown out of the lab, being deemed a curse and a failure. She roamed the streets, alone, for ten years. Well, there was a brief period where she helped someone, but...It was memories she'd rather forget.

One fateful night. She encountered Kaname Date, who had just jumped out of a window in front of her. She was scared, shaking, cold. He wrapped her in "his" jacket. He picked her up. They bonded from that point on. Two lost souls, trying to discover themselves together. Eventually, Mizuki started living with them too. Karna now had a little sister to look after. It only softened her heart further.

Karna had a good life. Date, Mizuki, Aiba. Her family. A family she had always wanted. Then, Sumire came into the picture. A flower, like her. Except she had spent her whole childhood in the lab. Many of the flowers either ran away and escaped, or got thrown out. But Sumire…She stayed. Until the lab was eventually abandoned and shut down. The scientists had all left her there, alone. She roamed the streets, much like Karna did. Then Karna found her.

ABIS managed to make up fake records for Sumire and gave her a home of her own. The two flower girls got on really well. They eventually started dating, giving Date many heart attacks. 

But then…

The case happened. The case that lead up to the worst day of all.

-

Karna rushed into the lab, magnum pistol in hand. She had left Aiba at home. She didn't even tell her dad. She had to do this alone. As her footsteps echoed across the rusty steel floor, her mind became filled with thoughts. Thoughts of panic, worry, heartbreak…

Why was it Sumire? Was the Sumire she knew just an act this whole time? She couldn't blame her. Karna had abandoned her, left her all alone to suffer. Perhaps this was her punishment. Karma, for Karna.

The old lab. Where she was born. Where she was mistreated and abused. It all looked the same. Well, except for moulding and rust everywhere. Broken glass, old bloodstains. What even happened here?

She didn't know where Sumire was, but she had a feeling. She had to check. Karna was finally going back to the place where this all started. The Seed Sanctuary.

As she reached the door, she took a minute to breathe. A minute was probably all she had. She knew she didn't have much time. Sumire may have already started the ritual…

Karna slowly opened the door. The slow, ominous creaking was the only noise in the whole building. The room was dark. But there was a couple of dim light sources scattered throughout. Small red glows coming from glass tubes on the tables. Tubes of plant seeds. Glowing, floating plant seeds. Future subjects that were never fully born. They were lucky, probably. In the middle of the room...There she was. Sumire. The Black Flower Killer.

Karna slowly approached, pointing her gun straight at Sumire's head. She didn't want to shoot. She didn't want to kill. She didn't want any harm to come to her beloved. But she knew it may be her only option. So she kept the gun trained on her target. Steady. Carefully. Slowly.

Sumire didn't even turn to face her. She didn't want to look at Karna's face. She couldn't stand to see her heartbroken eyes right now. She had to be strong. She had to do this. This world had to end. She had to destroy it. The source of her suffering. Her very existence. Her life. The concept of humanity. She wanted it all gone, so no one could even have the chance to suffer.

Karna didn't like the silence. It was the loudest thing to her. She was on edge. She was almost trembling. She tried to break it. She had to break it. She had to say  _ something. _ Even if it became their parting words.

"Sumire...Will you come back with me?"

Sumire chuckled to herself. What a stupid question. She had come this far. She had murdered all the other flowers. She had no regrets anymore. Well, she had one. But she mentally locked it away. She hardened her heart. 

"You know my answer. My question is, what are you gonna do about it?"

Karna froze. Sumire's voice was so...cold. So emotionless. So blunt. It stung like ice. She didn't want to believe that her Sumire could ever…

No. That was the reality. She had to accept it. This wasn't her Sumire. Her Sumire may have been a lie. For the good of everyone, the rest of her family, she had to let go. 

Karna lowered her head, closing her eyes. But the gun was still pointed at Sumire. It hadn't moved an inch. Sumire began her demonic chant, but before she could even finish the first word, Karna fired. 

Silence. Emptiness. A body on the floor, blood pouring out of the head. Karna standing over it. There was no tears. She had let them out a while ago. Deep down, she knew. She had prepared. With the very first shred of evidence, she knew. The only thing holding her back was her heart. She only pursued Sumire when it had truly become undeniable truth.

Could she have saved them? The other flowers? If she acted sooner, and ignored the pangs of her heart, maybe it wouldn't be so sad…

No. She couldn't dwell on that. She had done enough dwelling her whole life. What's done is done. Sumire is gone. Everyone else is safe. She had to go home, but one last thing…

At the end of the room, was a control panel. Karna knew exactly what to do. After a few moments of tinkering, she had set the whole lab to self destruct. Five minutes. She ran.

As she rushed through, she felt the whole building breaking down around her. It was already starting. The self destruct wasn't meant to allow anyone time to escape. It was made for a last resort scenario. Everyone dying with their horrible secrets and history of experiments. But if she tried hard enough, perhaps she could escape too.

Luckily Karna still knew her way around her old "home". She had reached the stairs. The old, rusty, twisting staircase. It was unsafe, it was falling apart. But it was her only way back up to the surface. She rushed upwards, feeling pieces of the stairs fall down behind her. Whole steps disappearing down into the void. 

One fell from above and hit her on the head. She briefly fell to her knees, clutching onto the railing. Blood poured down her face a bit. She quickly got up as she felt the whole panel start to sink. She continued running. She couldn't stop. Her vision was blurry now, she could hear a constant ringing in her head. Pain. Confusion. Fear. Adrenaline. The will to escape. The will to live.

Karna reached the surface and collapsed onto the grass. The ground was shaking underneath her. She was hyperventilating. She hadn't had a moment to breathe throughout the whole thing. Suddenly, a big hole opened up behind her. Flames and rocks flew out, landing around her. Luckily they all missed her though. It felt as if a volcano had erupted underneath Akihabara. 

Karna closed her eyes. She began to hear voices around her. People calling her name. Ambulance sirens. She couldn't make out who was with her. But she could guess. The voices faded out along with her mind.

.

Karna woke up in a hospital bed. The first emotion she felt was confusion. Where was she?

…

_ Who was she? _

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
